Electric
by DCthewriter
Summary: Twice the Lineage, Double the electricity. Follow Phoebe Diana Grace on her twice born life as she becomes the BAMF we will all come to love. OC! girl!Percy


Prologue: Chapter1

Phoebe Diana Grace was born August the 18th of 1988 to Beryl Grace an upcoming actress.

She was a beautiful girl that truly enraptured you when you first looked into her electric blue eyes on an angelic face surrounded by black frizzy curls that bounced with her never-ending energy.

Her older sister Thalia loved her like no other, not even their parents could care more.

Well…that was until their little brother Jason came along.

When his blond hair and blue eyes that matched the electricity in both of his sisters came into existence, he instantly latched onto Phoebe as if she was the best thing that ever happened to him; and with the way they lived she probably was.

Their mother who never did anything for them forcefully because of her drunken state put the role of mom caretaker onto her two daughters. Thalia as the oldest would have been a better choice seeing as she's older, but she never really fit the role of a warm person that a baby would need. She was more of the stern parent who would smack your hand if you reached into the cookie jar without dinner. Phoebe on the other hand took it with grace and gave Jason all he could wish for whether it was bedtime stories or good night kisses; things that she never really received herself unless on the off chance Thalia was in a lovey-dovey mood.

She was there for his first steps and his first words. She was the one who calmed him down in the middle of the night when their mother was crying of their dad and she was the one who stayed at home most days instead of going to kindergarten when their mom forgot a baby was in the house and the babysitter never came.

She gave her everything to give him everything she never had the chance of getting, and on some level she thought that her baby brother knew that.

Phoebe's Father was nowhere to be found. At first he came and went as he pleased with each visit getting further and further apart until he quit coming at all. The only way that Phoebe even remembered his name was because of her mother's ramblings through the night.

His Name was Zeus and he left them.

After He finally got their mom pregnant for a third time he finally deserted them to dinghy trailer park with a mom who abused alcohol like nobody's business causing Phoebe to take up residence as the mother figure for Jason while Thalia helped Beryl maintain some decency within the house although she never told her how. Thalia who became a provider-a real delinquent learning how to steal food and money - Not that Phoebe knew that part.

Thalia resented their mother with a ferocity unknown to mankind and would constantly yell at their mom trying to snap her out of her drunken induced state.

And then everything changed. The three kids always knew they were different. Ever since that one day Thalia was supposed to be electrocuted by a faulty plug but instead said that it tickled. Phoebe who was watching at the age of five left Jason to himself trying to see if she could do it too and while she could, that didn't stop her crying over the 3 year old who just tried to eat a staple.

But they did learn one thing even though to them it didn't hold weight, their father _was_ Zeus.

Zeus, Lord of the Skies, King of Olympus, and God of thunder and Lightning.

He was a god.

A couple of days after the staple incident after two years he finally came back and even though Phoebe was happy that Jason finally had a memory he could remember, she knew that he wouldn't stay. That was the last time they saw him. He came and went in a gust of wind and when he looking at Thalia and Jason with nothing but pride that looked to come from two different places. However when it came to her it was like he didn't know what to think. As if he was on edge and didn't know what to make of her.

This hurt her more than ever, thinking her father, who she cared deeply for but never saw not love her-which was also another reason Thalia hated their parents. How could someone so loving and perfect in her eyes not be loved by their parents astounded her. It seemed that only her and Jason; Jason who once accidentally called her momma were the only ones to love her unconditionally...

After that last meeting it seemed that their mother was finally starting to shape up and get her life back together. She wasn't drinking anymore at least when they were around and were actually looking out for them. Then one day, when it was snowing she took an eight, seven, and a three year old to the park. Phoebe had fun making snow angels with Jason and building a snowman with him and thought that the feeling of happiness in that moment would never end.

Beryl who was unknowingly nervous to the children except Thalia proclaimed that is was time for Jason to use the restroom as they were planning to go in a couple of minutes and the ride home was a long way back.

Jason who at first kept complaining about not having to pee finally relented and gave Phoebe a sloppy kiss on the cheek before following after their mother.

Phoebe who was once sitting in the snow came to stand beside Thalia who was looking in the direction that Beryl and Jason just disappeared into.

With a smile on her face Phoebe said, "She is finally trying Thalia. Maybe we can be a family now."

Thalia who turned to her sister with a small smile back said, "You will always be my family Pheebs. Jason too, Beryl…" she paused putting her arm over her little sister's shoulders,

"We'll see." she finished with a sigh.

It was almost reaching the ten minute mark and a pit was making its way into Phoebe's stomach.

Where were they?

A figure was walking back in the distance and phoebe was going to sigh in relief before seeing that they were by themselves.

About to start Hyperventilating Phoebe whispered frantically, "T-Thalia...Where's Jason?"

She then proceeded to run towards the person who could now be claimed as their mom and shouted, "Where is he?! What did you do to him?!" she gasped looking up at Beryl who gave her no response.

"Jason!" Phoebe shrieked frantically swerving and panning out the area for any sign of him.

Seeing her sister about to have a heart attack over their little brother, Thalia walked up to Beryl and in a dangerous timber most eight year olds couldn't muster she said, "What did you do?"

But it seemed once again Beryl was gone staring ahead bringing out a can of beer that Thalia was sure she didn't have on her when she left.

Believing the worst, Thalia had tears welling up in her eyes. It was the first time she was about to cry in the last three years.

As Beryl went to slurp the brown liquid, Thalia smacked it out her hand, "He was only three years old! What the fuck did you do?" she sobbed. Her sister would never forgive herself for letting Beryl take Jason away from her. It would eat her up inside and Thalia knew it. Here Thalia was only eight years old and having to make all the adult decisions with phoebe instead of having loving parents like most children did.

Beryl lost Thalia as a daughter when she first hit her three years ago.

Now because of Jason, she will lose Phoebe too.

 **And done!**

 **1400 words! Let's go!**

 **That was the prologue to the first chapter of my new fanfiction called Electric.**

 **For all my old fans please forget what I said in my angry tangent from what is love. I never meant to truly leave this cite I was just upset over the fact that all my work was gone.**

 **If it wasn't obvious, Percy Jackson is Phoebe and that why I labeled her an OC.**

 **This will be my top priority book seemingly as my Original on wattpad needs some more work as I took it down**

 **Any thought or Concerns? You know I love my criticism**

 **Peace out,**

 **DCthewriter**


End file.
